1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device primarily for use in lighting barbecue briquettes in the tray of a barbecue. In particular the present invention relates to such a device which speeds up the process of lighting such barbecue briquettes. The device of the present invention also allows for the lighting of safe fires such as in the countryside and is easily portable and packable.
2. Description of Prior Art
The initial lighting of charcoal briquettes in the tray of a barbecue has been found to take considerable time. Attempts have been made to speed up this process. Thus, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,103 there is disclosed a device to facilitate the igniting and handling of fuel briquettes comprising an outer stiff wire mesh basket body serving as a primary support for briquettes, an interior finer wire mesh liner for said outer basket body to retain small briquette particles within the device during use thereof, the interior wire mesh being of a double thickness and the liner being telescoped into the basket body in the assembled device with a carrying handle for the device on the side wall thereof and a heat shield panel on the side wall of the device adjacent to the handle to protect the hand of the user of the device, the heat shield panel being positioned within the outer wire mesh and the thickness of the interior wire mesh said outer basket body and said liner being substantially cylindrical and opened at their tops and having super-imposed bottom walls.
In South African Pat. No. 860/0895, there is disclosed a method, kit and device for preparing glowing coals from burning charcoal lumps or briquettes for a barbecue in which the method comprises initiating the charcoal fire in a foraminous cylinder which is open at both ends and which is located to extend upwardly in a coal tray or drum of a barbecue and when the charcoal is burning to a desired degree, removing the cylinder from the barbecue, while allowing the burning charcoal coals to remain in the tray or drum of the barbecue. Such a foraminous cylinder in which the glowing coals are prepared provides easier access of the air to the burning charcoal lumps as well as providing a chimney effect to enhance the charcoal combustion. Such prior art devices are bulky and do not lend themselves to camping applications, where the size and weight of equipment that can be carried is often limited.